Emma Pillsbury:Fighter
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: Emma Pillsbury is no ordinary little girl, she is a fighter. On her 8th birthday her life changed not for the good, but the worst. The struggles are too hard for her by herself. Can someone save Emma or will everybody leave?
1. Where It All Began

I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to my lovely friends Athina and Sam. They know the feelings that Emma is about to feel in later chapters. Be strong, because you both are perfect the way you are. Love you both! Also I would like to dedicate this to Hel, who has been through the same battle and won, you're amazing!

Hi, ehm, I am Emma Pillsbury, if you didn't know, and ehm, I have a little trouble. I didn't always have trouble but you know, things happen, I guess. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

You already know my name so that's done, let's move on. I am the one and only daughter to Rusty and Rose Pillsbury, with a brother(and don't forget him, he is kind of important to the story). Also, note that my parent's are ginger supremacies. Before I started having trouble, one night I went to eat with my parents, and a waiter handed us our drinks, but she wasn't ginger. My mom started wiping her glass and told me to wipe mine, I didn't really understand why but I did it to please her. A few weeks later it was my 8th birthday and I always had this dream about working on a dairy farm, but that all changed when my brother pushed me into the Lagoon...  
The smell was AWFUL, I was a normal kid before that happened. I remember that day like it was yesterday, going to the hospital to clean me up and make sure nothing physically hurt me. I laid in that hospital bed waiting for my parents to comeback in the room from talking to my doctor, mom was crying, dad looked terrified. I knew from then on that I would never be the same. As my dad tried to hug me I scooted away as he says,

"It's okay, Emma. I won't hurt you."

but the smell and the germs... Oh, it just ran over me! I cried softly hoping my parents didn't hear me, but of course they did. That was the last time they were really nice to me and weren't mean 


	2. The Return

The Return

When I returned back to school after my accident everyone looked at me, they all heard... I never had a friend in the first place and now that this happened, I am a freak now, no one wants to be friends with a freak. Before school even started I made my way to my desk and cleaned the desk as well as the chair, by the time class started I was done and I sat down realizing this was going to be harder than I thought. My teacher approached me, I was getting more nervous by every step she took towards me and now she was right in front of me.

"Hey, Emma. Are you okay?" She said as she touched my arm.

I looked at her with my wide eyes, panicked, and pulled my arm quickly away, tears pooling at my eyes. My teacher of course didn't know about my disorder that I was diagnosed with, so of course she didn't know how to fix it. I sat there rocking back and forth not caring about my class mates around me who were laughing. My teacher sent me to the nurse, like she was going to help, so when I got there I told here about my OCD and why it affected me, she handed me hand sanitizer along with a pack of tissues and I made my way back to class as I sat down at my desk.

I was fine until lunch came along, I brought my lunch with grapes and such as always and sat down alone. I was okay with being alone as I looked around to all the seats seeing everyone laughing, happy, and so care free. I smiled to myself as I turned back around to my food realizing lunch was almost over. As I start packing everything back up there were several of my classmates that walked by me whispering something about me that I just blocked out. I always knew I was different even before the accident happened. I finally make my way out of the lunch room and to the restrooms, even though I dreaded it more than anything. Public restrooms always made me cringe, but I went anyway. As I walk in there are a few girls as they look and laugh at me not only for my disorder, but also for being a ginger. I walk past them and walk to a stall taking a deep breath and go about my business. As I exited the stall there was nobody there, holding up my hands all the way to the sink and turning the sink on with my elbows as I begin washing my hands. As I got done I cleaned off my hands with a paper towel when a girl walked into the bathroom, she looked familiar until I realized she was new to the school and part of my class. I smiled at her as she approached me she reached out her hand and grabbed my arm, I panicked as she pulled me and shoved me into the biggest stall. My breathing was becoming heavy and labored, I had no idea what to do so I tried pushing the door open until I realized the girl was still on the other side of the door making sure I couldn't get out. I was now crying, having a breakdown as a realized that I had hand sanitizer in my pocket, I pulled it out and put hand sanitizer in my hand then rubbed it where she touched me on my arm. My breathing was going back to normal as I cleaned where she touched me and even though I was in a bathroom stall, I just didn't touch anything until she left.

After she left I walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom acting like nothing ever happened. I felt alone of course, and I felt very emotional, but I was at school I can't cry here they always laugh. When I finally made it back to my classroom, I realized that nobody noticed I was gone. When recess came around I walked up to my teacher,

"Can I stay inside?" as I looked down and didn't make eye contact.

She looked at me and some other teacher to take the kids as she sat down with me, I don't know why she did but she did.

"Emma, what happened to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, but I guess I can tell you." She looked confused as I continued

"Recently I just turned, ehm, 8 and on my, ehm, birthday I went to a dairy farm with my, ehm, family. While we were there my brother pushed me into the, ehm, runoff lagoon.. I was, ehm, diagnosed with, ehm, OCD and ,ehm, Mysophobia." My teacher looked at me like I was such a freak, but she also had sympathy in her eyes for me.

"Emma, you can stay inside with me everyday, if you want that is. I can always get another teacher to take the other kids. Maybe I can help you even." Emma smiled at her and carried on.

After school I went home and all I wanted to do was cry because of how hard my day was but my parents decided we should all gather around the table and have a talk. So here we sit around the table with both of my parents, my brother, and my sister. When they were all telling about their day I spaced out and when they got to me they were yelling my name.

"Emma? Emma!"

"Oh, sorry. What now?"

"Gee, Emma, pay attention next time!" My brother yelled.

"Your day?"

"Oh, ehm, it was okay.."

"Mom, she is so boring, can we leave?" My sister said.

"No, this is family time!"

"I much rather tell you when they aren't around."

"Okay, you guys can go." Rose said.

As my sister walked by she whispered thank you.

"What's up, Emma?"

"I had one of my panic attacks today, I was pushed into a bathroom stall, and people were laughing at me."

"What did you do for your panic attack?" Rusty asked.

"I went to the nurse.. She gave me hand sanitizer."

"Oh, well at least she knew what to do."

"I guess so..."

"And the rest are you sure they were laughing at you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it will be better tomorrow." Rose said.

After that conversation I went to my room and cried. I cried until it was bedtime and that's when I realized that God heard me better when I am on my knees because I got on my knees and prayed. After praying I got into my bed and hoped and wished for a better day the next day 


	3. Stronger Than Yesterday

As days, weeks, months, and years progressed it didn't get much easier, actually it gotten worse. My parents called me "Freaky Deeky" all the time, cleaning everything around me when anixety hit, they just never understood. I went to school everyday just to get bullied and come home to being bullied by my own parents. My parents just thought it was something I would get over, over time, but it never happened I will always be the girl with so many problems, I knew it would last forever, but my parents want to believe that it never happened and that I would automatically get better, honestly, I don't think they understand. I am telling you this for a reason, I promise just give me time. Gee, Emma stop beating around the bush, instead of telling people my problems or situations I am going through I decided to write in a journal. I am hoping it helps me more and might make me stronger.

When I got this idea I knew that people might wonder what's in it, but I think none of them would actually care if they read it. It would only have stuff about my problems and how it made me feel. It's not anything I am really ashamed of, I just wish I had someone to tell things to instead of having to write it down to let it out of my mind that is being overwhelmed with the all of this things that keep hurting me. I go to school everyday and everyone always has a comment about my problems. It's been years since this all occurred, it's high school now. Those whispers are always invading my daydreams to be out of this school that I call a nightmare, but home was also a nightmare, a night mare I couldn't escape. The first day of high school I joined Glee club, not knowing what to really expect, I knew I had a soft spot for the arts programs, but I never knew that I was talented until try outs. After my audition was over the Glee Club director looked at me and said the most amazing words I have in my life. The words were,

"Your voice is just wow, it's amazing!"

That afternoon I walked into the choir room to see several other people sitting there, chatting away, the things I have never done before in my life, I was always afraid to talk. I mean I have been through all 4 types of bullying: Physical, Verbal, Cyber, and Social. Physical being the bathroom stall thing, Verbal being called weird, freak, ugly, etc. Cyber being on the internet and all I would see was them bullying me over my problems, then there is Social when they never included me in conversations when I tried to talk to them, it was a misery of 5 years and then going home to my parents name calling me, which is verbal bullying. I don't think they understood that they were and still are bullying me, which results to child abuse in someway. As I sit down, I sit down in the farthest sit away from everybody, but I see a boy staring at me the whole time, when I walked in, when I walked to this sit, he just watched every move I made. He left his group of friends just staring at me as he approaches me. Then he spoke with the most gentlest voice I have heard.

"Hi, I am Will." He looked and waited for a response, that's when I knew he actually wanted to communicate with me as I turn around I look up from my lap and look into his eyes.

"Hi, I am, ehm, Emma." I smiled at him and a smile broke across his face.

"Welcome to Glee Club, I am assuming you're a freshman?"

"Oh, ehm, yes, yes I, ehm, am."

"Your cute when you do that." I looked at him so weird, I didn't know what he meant.

"When I, ehm, do what?" I look down again, I knew this wasn't the way I wanted this to go. My weirdness got in the way again, as it always did.

"When you do that, I mean, when you stutter a little because you are insecure right?" He was smiling at me, he knew what I was going through, maybe it was just noticeable.

"Right. Can I ask, ehm, how you know that?" I was a little bit shaken up from that, but I was hoping he would tell me.

"Well, I know a few shy people like you. I wish my girlfriend were like that, but she is far from it. She is the blonde over there talking to all those people." I followed his finger to a gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyed girl who was absolutely gorgeous.

"You're really nice, you know? And she is, ehm, really pretty, you're, ehm, very lucky."

"Thanks, oh, do you want to be friends?" That smile was so amazing and his eyes told me he really wanted to be friends and that he actually cared about me.

"Sure, if you know your, ehm, girlfriend doesn't mind. I wouldn't want to cause any, ehm, trouble."

"Emma, don't worry about it, you're just a friend. Come on, I will introduce you to everyone else, we are a team for a reason." He took my hand making me stand up and pulled me over to his group of friends as we make it in front of them, they all stop talking and stare right at us.

"Will, what is this all about?" His girlfriend said with a look on her face like she was about to kill me.

"I wanted you all to meet our newest member of glee club and Terri, she is just a friend."

"Will, this is really nice of you, but they obviously want nothing to do with me. So if you mind, I am going to go sit where I was before." As I was walking away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Come on, guys. She needs us, she is alone and we all know that." They all looked at us is disgust as Will continued on.

"This is Emma and she is a freshman. Let's all just be nice to her, okay?" A few okays were said until I looked at Terri. She obviously wasn't as friendly as Will, she was more like the opposite, but I guess opposites attract.

"Will, freshman never join Glee... That's why we don't communicate with them, plus they bring the team down."

"We joined last year, Terri, when we were freshman. Now, what is this really about?"

"If you must know, it's that darling Emma right beside you." My gasped, I knew right then and there she hated me and not for no reason because she was threatened by me.

"Look, ehm, Terri, is it? I, ehm, didn't mean to cause any, ehm, trouble. It's true, I am a, ehm, freshman with no friends because of my, ehm, problems." I realized what I said, now everyone is going to think I am weird now, but that was when Will pulled me aside.

"Emma? Problems?" He looked slightly freaked out.

"Will, it, ehm, just slipped out, but I guess I will tell you. I have, ehm, OCD and Mysophobia.. Please, don't think I am, ehm, weird. I have never had a friend and I really need one." I started freaking out getting ready to cry.

"Emma, calm down. I don't think your weird, I think I should keep a close eye on you now. Look, we are still friends and guess what Emma. I touched you and you didn't have a melt down. I touched you multiple times, I think your overcoming it." I smiled but then I looked at him and told him why I didn't.

"I didn't freak out because I feel safe with you, you have been the first person to ever be nice to me. Not even my, ehm, parents treat me nice anymore because I am forever broken." I try covering my eyes with my hands, but he grabs my hands and places them next to my sides and places his hands on my face.

"Emma, I am your friend, I will help you." Just then the Glee Club director walked in and introduced me to the club, even though they already knew me, way too well. The next thing you know he is giving out a song, a duet. He announced the solos the first one being Will and then the next one was a shocker for me even. He said my name, not Terri's and that's when Terri started to hate me, madly. Will smiled knowing he was going to get to sing with me and I knew that he was going to be my best friend. After Glee he walked over to me.

"Woah, Emma, I never knew you could sing like that."

"Ehm, me neither."

"Come on, Emma, where's your confidence?" I look down as we walk out of the room.

"Somewhere I don't know."

"Emma, your talented, why don't you see that?" He stopped right in the middle of the hallway and looked right at me.

"Maybe one day I will, but Will I am broken right now. You have no idea what I have, ehm, been through."

"Do you want my number? I think you need it, you need a friend definitely. Just the way you talk hurts my heart."

"Sure, can I call you tonight?"

"Yeah."

When I got home I greeted my parents and went straight to my room, writing in my journal what exactly happened. I finally had a friend, someone I can tell things to, not just a journal but a person and he isn't just a person, he is a very sweet, talented, and smart person. At around 7pm, I called him, hoping it wasn't just a random number. When they picked up I asked,

"Is Will there?" then there was silence, I thought the worst possible scenario, but then they said the one word I wanted to hear.

"Yes." I silently celebrated and asked if I could talk to him. The whole conversation I told him everything, everything that happened and then we talked about Glee Club, now I could say I have a best friend, finally. 


	4. The Terr-Storm

I get up the next morning and it was such a relief. I wasn't afraid to go to school, I enjoyed it knowing that I was going to go to school and see Will made me feel like I was walking on water. For once in my life, I was happy, but I was brought down from my cloud when I walked into the kitchen where my siblings and parents were just sitting having breakfast, when they saw me coming down the stairs.

"Freaky Deaky?" I rolled my eyes, I hated that nickname so much.. It had to be the worst out of all the names I have been called in my LIFE! I sigh and finally answer to her.

"Yes, mom."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to come up there and force you down the stairs, we all know how much you hate school." I shook it off, like everything else in this household. I eat breakfast without saying a word and then I was out the door for school. I never really communicate with my parents anymore, I mean all they really do is insult me and make me feel like a freak, what kind of relationship is that? Then there are my grandparents, on my dad's side, and they don't understand me at all, they basically shoved me away when I was born, but they are a part of my cousins lives and of course they are in the same class as me.. Anyway, all I have to focus on is not losing Will. Terri really hates me and I have a feeling she is going to keep him from more or Will might break up with her, but it's high school so who really knows?

I get to school and walk towards my locker as soon as I get there, I grab a disinfectant wipe and start wiping the combination lock and the handle to open it. After I completed that Will comes up behind me while I am organizing all my things in my locker. A dry erase calendar, a mirror, a locker shelf with text books on the bottom and reading books on top with my other disinfectant stuff. He leans up against the locker beside me and uses his soothing voice.

"Hey, Em." showing his smiling white teeth, using his charm.

"Hey, Will. Don't you think you're going to get in trouble by Terri for at least talking to me, much less using a nickname."

"Em, she can just get over it. If she is jealous of you, that's her problem not yours."

"Will, I will not be the cause of anything. That's why I always just stay in my own little corner and keep quiet." I turn around and start to walk away when he follows.

"Emma, listen, you're one of my best friends. I am not going to let her come in between our friendship, alright? Now, stopping worrying about." He has this thing that makes me automatically want to cuddle into his embrace so I did.

"Will, I just hope I never lose you as a friend, you're the only person I have." He pulls me out of his embrace to look me in the eyes.

"Listen, Em, I love you, as a friend, and I will never leave or let anyone hurt you, okay?" As he said that I smiled, looked up and saw Terri.

"Oh, what's wrong with Doe-Eyed little Harlot?" She said so snobby, it made me want to punch her. She had Will and she didn't even deserve him, he is so much better than her. I didn't realize how protective Will was of me until this moment.

"Terri, just be quiet, geee. She has done nothing wrong to you, Ter. Why do you have to do this? She is just a friend." Will was so aggravated at this point, more aggravated than I have ever saw him. He was taking up for me and I just appreciate it, after all he is the only one who has ever took up for me. I walked away, but I could hear the conversation as clear as day.

"Will, what is the matter?"

"What is the matter, Terri?! Emma is not just an ordinary person!"

"but..."

"No buts, Terri. This is almost the last straw. Emma is such a caring person, a human being with a heart, someone who is there for her, she doesn't have that.."

"What are you saying Will? Huh? That you want that thing? That you would choose her over me?!"

"Terri, you're taking this wrong and to a whole new level. What I am saying is maybe you can be nice to her. She is just a friend, Ter and if you can't accept that, I just don't know yet."

"I can't believe that Homewrecker.."

"Terri, enough with the name calling. I am leaving before you say something else offensive."

I felt so bad for the fight, it was my fault.. I am the one friends with Will, I am the one Terri is jealous about, I am the one that started all of this. Instead of running like I always did, I stayed in class, focusing on what was on the board and for a while it worked, but something happened. Leaving class wasn't always scary to me until I saw Terri. I was terrified, I just wanted to run into Will's embrace.

"Hey, Little miss crazy pants.. I don't know what you think you're doing, but I am Will's girlfriend. That means you can talk but no touch, got it?"

"Terri, he is just my friend. I needed somebody and he is always there when I need him. Look, I really don't want you both to fight, I think you're good together, I just need Will to be my friend right now, okay?" I look down to the ground. "If you will excuse me, I need to go to my next class."

I walked so fast out of that situation before Terri could say another word, I didn't want to fight or talk, I just needed to get out of there. As I walk to math there right at the door was Will smiling at me, I knew Terri was going to figure out, but I gave up. She will always hate me no matter what.

"Hey, Em." He says smiling at me.

"Will, Terri is going to find out."

"I don't care, she is making me so mad."

"Well, maybe you just need to work it out. I know it's me, Will. I overheard the whole thing and I just feel guilty, it's okay if you want to break your promise about never leaving me."

"I don't want to hear that talk, look Em, ever since I met you, I feel like the sunshine has came and the clouds have gone, but with Terri around the clouds are back. I think I might break up with her." My jaw dropped at what he said and he chuckled a little.

"Come on, Em, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"The face of complete shock."

"Well, anyway, that's your own opinion do what your heart tells you. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah, see you later, Em."

As the day continued on I saw Will and Terri talking, I am not really sure though by Glee Club they were all good, and I was so happy for Will, but I know this is going to get so much harder. 


	5. Glee Love

"Alright, take your seats everybody. We will be starting with the duet with Will and Emma."

That duet was going to be the death of me, I swear, the more I have to sing it with Will, the more Terri hates me.. She is always giving me a death stare and she still insults me only when Will isn't around though, but I would never tell Will about what is going on, I couldn't risk it, he would for sure break up with Terri and Terri would make my life a living Hell. I snap back out of my nightmare of a mind when the music to "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson starts playing, it being such a pretty and loving song in all. The Glee club starts swaying as Will takes both of my hands in his and starts singing into my eyes, I knew at this moment Terri was cringing, I am surprised she hasn't figured out a way to throw a shoe at me or something. Will starts to sing, but it's something we have never rehearsed, it was like the beginning of the original song. I look at him with every word he says.

Will: I Just Want To Lay Next To You For Awhile You Look So Beautiful Tonight Your Eyes Are So Lovely Your Mouth Is So Sweet A Lot Of People Misunderstand Me That's Because They Don't Know Me At All I Just Want To Touch You And Hold You I Need You God I Need You I Love You So Much.

"Will, you know you don't have to do that part because we aren't doing it, right?"

"Of course, I just wanted to do it once." He looks at me and smiles.

Will: Each Time The Wind Blows I Hear Your Voice So I Call Your Name . . . Whispers At Morning Our Love Is Dawning Heaven's Glad You Came . . . You Know How I Feel This Thing Can't Go Wrong I'm So Proud To Say I Love You Your Love's Got Me High I Long To Get By This Time Is Forever Love Is The Answer.

The whole time he was looking into my eyes, I mean I understand that we have to do this for the competition, but right now I can feel Terri's eyes burning the back of my head. I knew that I had to just sing my heart out and do this for the club, forget about Terri, I can deal with her later, this is all about me.

Me:I Hear Your Voice Now You Are My Choice Now The Love You Bring Heaven's In My Heart At Your Call I Hear Harps, And Angels Sing You Know How I Feel This Thing Can't Go Wrong I Can't Live My Life Without You.

I look into his eyes praying that Terri won't kill me right on the spot, I had to do this for the team. Will looks at me smiling, I don't know if he likes my voice or just me, but he likes something. Maybe I am over thinking this all, I do have a crush on him that's probably why I am thinking this. He pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Will: I Just Can't Hold On

Me: I Feel We Belong

Will: My Life Ain't Worth Living If I Can't Be With You

Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You I Just Can't Stop Loving You And If I Stop . . . Then Tell Me Just What Will I Do

The glee club behind us singing backup made it all better, I mean it felt like heaven here with Will, my best friend. It felt like it was just him and I, it felt magical, that's what I get for having a crush on him. My heart hurts from him loving a dead soul, but this song doesn't make me think about that, it makes me think about the huge crush I have on my best friend.

Me: 'Cause I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Will: At Night When The Stars Shine I Pray In You I'll Find A Love So True . . .

Me: When Morning Awakes Me Will You Come And Take Me I'll Wait For You

Will: You Know How I Feel I Won't Stop Until I Hear Your Voice Saying "I Do"

Me:"I Do" This Thing Can't Go Wrong

Will: This Feeling's So Strong

Me: Well, My Life Ain't Worth Living

Both: If I Can't Be With You I Just Can't Stop Loving You I Just Can't Stop Loving You And If I Stop . . . Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do

Will: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Me: We Can Change All The World Tomorrow

Will: We Can Sing Songs Of Yesterday

Me: I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell To Sorrow

Will: This Is My Life And I,

Both: Want To See You For Always I Just Can't Stop Loving You

I feel a connection with Will at this point and I think he feels it too. We start to dance with each other and make it so much more believable. Dancing around everybody and joining back together to finish the song together.

Me: No, Baby

Will: Oh!

Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Me: If I Can't Stop!

Both: And If I Stop . . .

Me: No

Will: Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

Me: What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . . (Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do)

Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Will: Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl!

Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Will: You Know I Do And If I Stop . . .

Both: Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do

Both: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

At the end of the song, we made eye contact and the next thing I knew Will Schuester was kissing me. The whole room went quiet as we pulled a part. Then the next thing I knew Terri was in between us, not facing him, but facing me.

"Doe-eyed little Harlot, leave my man alone." I was speechless, she was blaming me when Will was the one who kissed me. I stand there trying to form words.

"What? Cat got your tongue?!" I imagined fire in her eyes at this moment, she looked like she could chew me up and spit me back out. She was angry, trying to humiliate me in front of the whole glee club and it worked, as I run out the door of the choir room to the hallway as I hit my back against the lockers and slide to the floor. I didn't care about the germs at this moment, I was too humiliated and I wonder what Will was doing or thinking cause he was so just as out of it and shocked as I was. I pull my knees up to my chest, placing my arms over my knees, and hiding my face in my arms when I hear foot steps. As I recognized the shoes and looked up, there he was, Will.

"Come on, Em." He held a hand out to me as I took it, while he pulled me back up from the ground. I thought we were going back to the choir room until I saw him turn the other way.

"Will? Where are we going?" He pulled me more into his embrace and says, "I am taking you home." I was confused.. It was awkward, but it was still Will, my best friend, Will. When we finally make it outside, he kisses me again as I pull away.

"Will, what about Terri?" I knew my eyes were bigger than usually based on how he looked at me. He smiled then laughed and he whispered,

"We just broke up, I told her it was me, which it totally was me. Em, I have liked you ever since you walked into that choir room. Your energy was different, you were insecure, you were adorable and still are. I can't let you go, Em. You're my best friend, but will you be my girlfriend?" All those words made me light headed, he liked me just as much as I liked him, but I knew it was wrong to start going out with him when he just broke up with Terri. I liked him, I started to fall in love with him, but I can't say yes, yet.

"Will, I would love to, but I think you need a little time."

"A little time for what, Emma?" He only calls me Emma when he is serious about something.

"Will, you just broke up with Terri. At least give yourself a week to clear your thoughts on what you really want." The words I was saying to Will was breaking my own heart, but I knew I was doing what was right.

"You're right. Okay, I will wait a week, clear my thoughts, and come back and ask you again. Thanks, Em, you're the best." He kisses my cheek as he takes my hand and leads me to his car to take me home. On the way to my house it was silent until I asked him something I needed to know.

"Will, you know that I really like you, right? And the only reason I said you needed to think was because I was concerned about you."

"I understand, Em, don't worry about. Don't worry, I will wait a week, clear my thoughts, and come back to you. Here take my ring and wear it everyday then I will know you're still interested, okay?" I smiled at what he said as I accepted the ring and placed it on my finger. That night I was dreaming about Will, I would have Will next week even if it killed me.

*The Next Week*

"Hey Em, it's been exactly a week and I see you still have the ring, as I saw everyday for a week. You're all I can think about, so will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and looked up at him nodding and saying the word I have always wanted to say to him.

"Yes."


	6. Help, I Need Somebody

I am now Emma Pillsbury the girlfriend of the one and only Will Schuester. Of course I love being his girlfriend, but I knew this was going to be a whole new war with Terri, she will make my life miserable. What really gets me though is that I really don't care, I have been through so much already that I know I can handle this, maybe. The day I started dating Will I went home and my parents were sitting at the table waiting for my siblings and I to get in, but they stopped me. As they looked at me, my mom held my journal in her hands.. I didn't know what they read or what they didn't, but I knew something was bound to happen.

"Emma, what is this?" My mom was so serious as I stood there and just stared at her.

"It's my journal/Diary, if you must know." She looks at me like I wasn't suppose to answer the question, like it was rhetorical.

"I read it, Emma." My eyes grew wider and tears start to form. "Who is this Will?"

"He is my best friend, well, now my boyfriend." I look down at the floor and smile.

"So he broke up with another girl for you?" I nodded. "I don't understand, you won't even let your family touch you, you hate messes and I just don't understand." I looked to the floor and finally asked, "Can I go now?" My mom nodded to me as I walk up the stairs to my room and lay on the bed, grabbing my phone, considering I have my own phone line, and I call Will. When Will answered the phone I started crying and without my knowing he hung up the phone and came to my house. I heard a knock on the door and my parents answered.

"Hello, I am Will, I am here for Emma."

"Oh, Emma's best friend/boyfriend. Her diary says..." I thought to myself, "So this is how it ends." when I heard Will interrupt them.

"Where is she? I don't care what her diary says, she is upset and I need to see her." Will sounded worried.

"Her room is upstairs second door on the right, make sure to leave the door open." My dad told him and I could picture my mom scolding him. I hear Will run up the stairs and knock on my door, I was still slightly crying when I told him to come in. When he opened the door I pushed myself up to a sitting position as he runs to me and hugs me. I start crying on his shoulder as he rubs his hand along my back.

"Em, what's wrong?" He pulled away to look me in the eyes as another tear escapes from my eye and I ask him,

"Can we just go somewhere other than here?" He looks at me and nods.

"We can go to my house, my parents are home and would love to meet you. They hated Terri, so I bet they will love you because you're the opposite." I smiled, it never seemed to fail when he was around. He took my hand and dragged me down the stairs to my parents. I didn't really know what he was going to say, but then he started asking my parents something.

"Can Emma come with me to my house to meet my parents? They really want to meet her." As I stood there with Will for a good 5 minutes waiting for my parents to respond, I kept getting more nervous.

"Yeah, just make sure she is back by a decent hour." I smiled at their response and took Will's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Pillsbury, I will." Will managed to say before we left. As soon as we make it out the door I hugged him, he did that for me just because I needed to leave the house.

"Thank you, Will." I smile at him as he kisses my cheek.

"No problem, Cinderella." He opened his passenger door and helped me in the car as he shuts my door and walks to the other side to get in himself. He puts on some music and then a song comes on, not just any song, our song "I Just Can't Stop Loving You." Every time he gets a chance he looks over at me and smiles, I blush every time, but we still keep singing and by the end of the song we make it to his house. We get out of his car and enter his house as we enter I hear his mom.

"Will? Is that you? You left in such a hurry, it concerned me." She walks to where she could see Will and she looks at me as my eyes meet the ground like I usually do when I meet people.

"Is this Emma?" I look back up to see her smiling face as Will answers her.

"Yes, umm, this is my Em." He grabs my shoulder and pulls me close to him kissing me on the forehead.

"It's nice to meet you, ." I look at the floor again when Will grabs my face lifting my chin up with one of his fingers.

"Em, you don't have to be quiet here, I want you to feel comfortable." I cuddled into his chest instead of saying anything. I could feel his mom's gaze on us.

"Aww, Will, you got a good one this time. She is so sweet, polite, and quiet." I look up at her still wrapped in Will's arms and I smile at her.

"Mom, she is the best." I started crying because no one has ever said that about me, and it has to be one of the best feelings I have ever had.

"Em, sweetheart." I knew he hated to see me cry, it always broke his heart but all I want is to stay with him day and night, my family doesn't really care about me and I need someone to care about me like Will.

"Will, you can bring her in here so we can eat." Will looked at me and I looked up at him.

"I can't, Will. You know how I am, do you have grapes?" He laughs at me probably cause I am so weird, but then he says,

"You're adorable. Yes, we have some I made sure my mom put them out for you."

"Will, can I wash them?"

"Of course." He smiles at me as we make our way in his dining room where I met his dad, who was actually pretty nice to me.

"Will, your dinners, are they always this quiet?" They all looked at me confused.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I look down feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mine are always loud. My older siblings and my parents never stop talking. I love it here, I would definitely love this a whole lot more. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, your son is the only one who really loves and cares for me, my parents call me a weird name and my siblings hate me and the reason he left in a hurry was to help me. Will, thank you so much." He reaches for my hand as I start to cry again.

"Emma, don't thank me, it's my pleasure." He smiles at me.

"Emma, we love you even though we barely know you, you're so sweet, kind, and so much more adorable than Terri. Terri was controlling, but you, you are all kinds of amazing." said. I quietly thanked her and got Will to take me back home. Will kissed me for so long that night, hugged me, kissed my forehead, and said,

"Have a goodnight, sweetheart, think about me, I love you more than words." And with that I couldn't stop thinking about him, I think he is my soul mate.


	7. You're My Flashlight

You're My Flashlight

*Inspired by the song Flashlight by Jessie J*

Will picks me up for school as I get in the car we both lean over and kiss each other.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says to me as a blush and smile at him.

"Good morning, handsome." He finally starts driving to school as he holds my hand. When we make it to the school parking lot, he parks and helps me out of the car.

"Here you are, my lady." He wraps his arms around my waist, trying to kiss me in front of all our peers.

"Will!" He then tries to cuddle into me as I finally broke a part from him.

"Will, we can't do that here, plus, I am pretty sure everyone thinks we are too lovey, dovey."

"Who cares what they think? I've got you, that's all that matters." He grabs my hand as I put my head on his shoulder as we walk. The way he treats me, I feel like a princess and it's one of the best feelings in my life. As we walk to my locker he kisses me and leaves me, as he walks away I can't help but keep smiling until I turn around to face the monster herself, Terri.

"Oh, home-wrecker, didn't see you there.."

"Terri, just leave me alone, please."

"Nope, you created this war between the two of us, you stole my boyfriend and even my solos in glee club."

"Terri, I didn't steal anything from you, honestly, I barely talked, Will chose me over you and the solos were the directors decision, not mine. So stop blaming me for your problems."

"Doe-eyed little Harlot, I will make your life a living Hell, you better watch out. I may not be able to hurt Will, but I can hurt you."

As she walked away I started shaking, I didn't know what to think or say, I needed Will now but I knew he needed to get to his class. The bell rung and I was still in the hallway, I didn't care but apparently the teacher saw everything that happened. She pulled me to the side,

"Emma, are you okay? What is going on?" I never answered the question, she took me to the guidance counselor as I sat there I explained the situation, the whole time she looked at me concerned.

"Emma, may I ask you something?" I nodded my head, I didn't know what she wanted to ask but I knew she was about to get something out of me.

"Why didn't you talk that much?" I told her everything from the dairy farm incident to Will.

"You know, Emma, you're pretty strong, but your boyfriend has been helping you I can tell. He is wonderful to you."

"Yeah, he is my flashlight." I smile when I say that as I look at her face she had a confused look on her face.

"When I was at my darkest moments, he came into my life and he lightened my life." She smiled at me.

"See, that's a great boy right there. I am pretty sure he will stay with you and I think you should tell him what happened. I will schedule you for a weekly visit, okay? Have a great day Emma!" I smile, get up, and leave but right around the corner there was Terri.

"Hello, Bambi, it's nice to see you again." I had no idea what to do or what to say so I managed the words out.

"What do you want?" I shook while speaking and it didn't come unnoticed by Terri, she started laughing.

"I want my boyfriend back." Just then I see Will, he is running towards me.

"Terri, I will never go back to you, you made me miserable and I must have been blind until I met Emma here, she has helped me more than you have ever had. I feel good when I am with her, she never tries to put me down for what I like and it's amazing, she's amazing." Terri became angry at this moment lunging towards me trying to hurt me when Will jumps in front of her to protect me, he whispers the words, "Run" as I just stand there and say, "No." When the guidance counselor noticed what was going on she called the principal.

"What is going on here?" Terri started to speak, but Will interrupted her.

"Sir, Terri has been threatening my girlfriend for weeks, she almost attacked her before I jumped in front of her." Terri looked at both of us with fire in her eyes.

"You will both pay for this!" As she said this the principal looked down and said, "Not where you're going, you're to leave this school immediately and never to return." As Will turns to me, he looks at me and smiles.

"Will, did you hear about this morning?" I looked at him confused to know how he knew that I was being threatened.

"Yeah, the guys told me and I asked them if they did anything and of course they said no... I am sorry, baby. Are you okay now?" He looked so worried and I never was mad, I understood that he didn't know about the situation and knowing that he has been concerned all day made my heart beat faster. He was definitely my flashlight and I needed to tell him that.

"Yes, I'm always okay when you're around, Will, you're my flashlight and you always help me get through everything. When I'm stuck in the dark, you come find me and help me through the night. I just hope you will always be there for me and with me, because I need you Will. You're my life, you're the love of my life." Tears are falling down my face at this point and he wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"Em, darling, you're the love of my life too, you make me smile and you're so cute and adorable that I can never stop thinking about you. You're so amazing and you're so much more than what you give yourself credit for. You're beautiful and I will always be here for you, come on, let's go to Glee." I take his hand as he leads me there and when we get there everyone is talking about Terri, I felt bad, but honestly, I realized that it was her own fault not mine. Will puts an arm around me and I bury my face into his chest as we walk to our seats.

"Hey Will! So are you glad Terri is gone?" I hear it muffled as I am still in Will's chest.

"Actually, yes, she has been threatening Emma for so long. She even blamed her for getting a solo."

"That's ridiculous, we all know that our director picks the best of who can handle it, not based on couples."

"I agree, hear that Emma?" I look up and everyone is staring at me, I don't like it all as I hug Will and say nothing.

"Em, honey, you didn't do anything. You don't have to be shy, they like you." The only person I ever talked to was Will so when they heard me talk they all smiled.

"I do feel a bit guilty because I was the reason it happened, but I guess Glee can be more peaceful now." I smiled, I had no idea they liked me before because of Terri, but I guess nobody wanted to be on Terri's bad side. Our director walked in saying that he found a new song saying it was called, "Flashlight."

"I vote Will and Emma sing it." The voice said. I was shocked, they really thought I was talented. As we sang the song, Will knew what song I quoted earlier on today and he smiled at the end and asked,

"So, this is the song that you referred to by saying I was your flashlight. Well, Em, you're my flashlight too, I hope you know that." He grabbed my hand lead me to his car and took me home. When we got to my house I finally said, "I didn't think I could be anyone's flashlight."

"Well, you're mine, sweetheart." He kissed and hugged me saying goodnight. Will was my flashlight and I was his.


	8. Why Does it Hurt so Bad?

He hurt me. I never thought he would, but he hurt me. I caught him with Terri at Breadstixs the other day, he was kissing her, he saw me running out the door and tried to follow me, but my father held him back as I ran into the parking lot and sat there alone. I didn't need anyone before, so there isn't a difference, I didn't think, Will was the only person I let in, I let him in because he seemed liked he cared, it turns out I was wrong. When I got home I cried cuddling a pillow into my chest as I pull out my diary, that my parents put back in its place, and start to read it, it was torture, I cried myself to sleep that night in hope I would be okay by tomorrow morning to go to school. I walk in the school and Terri was there wishing Will good things for school that day, but then she looks right at me and kisses Will, I walked away as fast I could and didn't even bother to show up for Glee. I went straight home, laying on my bed for a few minutes and grabbed my diary to start to write in, I guess it was back to the diary, the only thing I can really trust. This is what I wrote:

"Wow, two days in a roll, two people have hurt me. Yeah, you may not think it's a big deal, but it definitely is. I will never be that so-called "Perfect Girl," I am not model status pretty, I am not that gorgeous girl that's tall and slender, I am more like the opposite. I am that girl who can't trust anyone, and when they get too close, I push them away, knowing that they would never fall for a girl like me because you know what? I am the worst person you could fall in love with. I am so insecure that every time someone says I am pretty, I lie and thank them knowing full well that I was anything but. I know later on in life no guy will love me, he will just settle for me. I am so far off now that no one can possible save me, that's why I help people, tell them how loved they are, tell them they are beautiful, tell them they are perfect as they are because that is the truth. I never want them to feel like I do now, I mean I am a pathetic high schooler who has dated only two guys. If there was anyone out there for me, it is someone not here.

I need a superhero. A guy to hold me while I cry and cry for hours because of how scarred I have been. A guy that will protect me and defend me. A guy who will love me unconditionally. A guy who can put up with my obsessions and singing. A guy who will never judge me and be able to pick me up. I just need a guy who will love me, who can hold me.. Right now, I am just so broken and I need someone to fix it all, just everything. I understand no one wants to listen to this, but that's why it's in my diary, so no one can see it, no one will know how I feel, hiding myself is all I have been doing all my life even from my family.

Will hurt me, he was the only one who understood me, he comforted me, he was my superhero and seeing him kissing Terri broke my heart, I went to school and saw it again. These past two days have been the worst, I really thought I was the only one for him, I thought he loved me. Flashbacks come back to me and I smile, but as soon as I smile I cry because he left me, he cheated, he broke me just as much as everyone else did, but worse. I thought he was the only one, I thought he was mine forever, high school is so difficult. Until next time, thank you for being there for me, diary."

After writing I felt a little better knowing I got it off my chest, knowing that it's over and done with. I know this all happened for a reason, I just need to face it and be as strong as I was before, I have fooled so many people, I can fool them again. I sit up in my bed, turn on some music and start to sing not holding anything back, it feels like I am letting everything out, but never telling anyone anything, it was one of the best feelings ever. I finally realized that I can cope with all of this by singing and writing, it was a perfect idea and it might not be as good as Will being there for me, but he chose Terri, Emma, get over it.

The next day I walk into school, holding my head up high and smiling for the world to see, I make my way to my locker, it's like the first day all over again. I wipe the locker handle opening it and grabbing everything I needed as I made my way towards class, that's when Will stopped me in the hallway.

"Em."

"Will, don't call me that, call me by my full name."

"Emma." He looked at me and sighed. I couldn't take it anymore, I just needed to tell him.

"You know what? I don't want to hear your excuses, I let you in, Will. That was so hard for me and I really thought you wouldn't do this or hurt me the way you did. This is why I don't let anyone close to me, I am like a bomb, and everything always explodes when things become good." I was crying, I promised myself I wouldn't do that. I start to walk away when he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Emma.." He starts to wipe away my tears with his thumb as I push his hand away. "You have to know that it was Terri. I was with my friends at Breadstixs, and you know I was, she came there and when my friends left she started hitting on me, trying to get me back, saying all these mean things about you and all I wanted to do was punch her, I saw her eyes go somewhere else and she grabbed my head and kissed me. Emma, you have to believe me." He looks at me with those sad eyes, tears trying so hard not to form as I chose the right words to say.

"Will, I don't know what to believe anymore. Yesterday I came to school and she was here with you, kissing you. That hurt me Will, you were supposed to be mine, I loved you.." I started crying again. "I LET YOU IN, I TRUSTED YOU. Do you know how bad that hurt me, Will? I cried, I went back to writing in my diary, and you know all about that." His gaze never left my eyes as he said the next words.

"Em, even if you never believe me, I want to know that I will always love you and you're so important to me, I hope to talk more about this later because I miss my Em." As he walks away, I try hard to stop crying, he was right, we had the same feelings. Maybe, just maybe, we can get through this.


	9. You Fixed My Broken Wings

Chapter 9

Here I lay in my bed on a Saturday thinking about only one person, Will. I thought about his explanation and it did make sense, I did believe him more than I didn't, but I don't know if I can let him in again even if I wanted to, my heart always has this protection shield around it and it was very rare for Will to break through it, he was the only one and I guess he always will be. As I am thinking I hear voices downstairs, I hear my father yelling and I need to know what is going on. I exit my room and take the stairs and hide when I see who is here. My father is yelling at the one and only Will Schuester.

"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU FIXED HER AND THEN YOU HURT HER AGAIN, SHE IS WORST THAN SHE EVER HAS BEEN!"

"Sir, I didn't do anything, my ex has hated Emma since the first day of Glee Club, I was there with my friends and she showed up, and when Emma walked through the door she grabbed me and kissed me. Yo-you don't know how evil my ex-girlfriend was, I didn't notice until she started hurting Emma. I need Emma, I need her back in my life. She is the only girl I want." Will started tearing up and I was crying on the stairs, just sitting there listening to this conversation. My cries grew louder as I began to sob and every head turned and saw me sitting there, Will ran to me while my parents just stood there.

"Em, did you hear all that? Did my story change or is that why you're crying? Don't cry, Professor Dollface." I smiled at the name, it always managed to make me smile or laugh.

"No, I'm crying because I should have forgave you the first time, you're story didn't change, it stayed the same, which means you're telling the truth. I forgive you, Will, I have missed more than anything in my life." As I look back into his eyes, his smile reappears, I haven't seen that smile since we broke up, if you consider that breaking up that is. As I sit there looking at him, he moves closer to me and starts to hug me as I hug him back. His warm and strong embrace, that I missed so much, his smell, his smile, his eyes, his everything.

"Em, I am never letting you go again, from now on where ever I go outside of School, you're going with me. If it's okay with your parents that is." I started laughing at the last thing as Will starts to brush the tears still falling from my eyes.

"Don't cry, my princess, your prince has arrived." I had to smile at how sweet he was being. I thought this Saturday would be the worse, but I got Will back and that's all that matters. Will takes my hand and pulls me to a standing position never letting go until asking my parents if I could go with him.

"Where exactly are you going?"

"My house, I need to show Emma a few things." I looked at him with a puzzled look as my parents say yes. When we get in his car I can't help myself but ask what he is going to possibly show me.

"Em, It's a surprise." He looked at me and smiled, I am filled with so much excitement that I can't stand it.

"Come on, Will, tell me."

"You will have to wait and see, come on, we're almost there anyway." As he parks his car in his driveway we head into his house only to find his mom at the doorway with so much joy that lit up her face.

"Emma!" She was so excited to see me. "So, you got her back, huh?" Will looked at her with embarrassment on his face and replied.

"Of course I did, I love her too much to let her go." He smiled at me and his mom smiled at both of us.

"I normally don't approve of relationships in high school, but I love Emma, she is my favorite, don't you dare break her heart because I want her to marry you." I had to laugh at that after thanking her.

"So, Will, what are you going to show me?"

"Come with me, sweetheart." He guided me into the living room where a bunch of presents sat.

"Are these for me?"

"Yes, open them!"

"Will, I really can't."

"Yes, you can, I love you, now open." I giggled a little. I opened each present there was a bedspread, a pillow, and it continued on with other stuff for a bedroom.

"Thank you, but can I ask what this is all for?"

"Em, now don't get freaked out, but there is definitely a point for all this stuff." I was confused, what could I possibly do with all this stuff when I already had them?

"Alright, Will, just tell me."

"My mom and I were thinking and since you come over here a lot, we have an extra room..." I freaked out, just a little.

"Are you asking me to move in?!" I must have panicked because he was over at my side in a minute.

"No, we are giving you that room so that when you want to sleep over you can. I told my mom about the times when you fight with your parents how you hate to go back home and she suggested it. What do you say?" I thought about it and thought about it and I knew that nothing was going to happen so I finally said my answer.

"Of course, I mean, nothing can happen when I am in another room." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. That night we both told my parents together and they seemed okay with it, I thought they were going to freak out but they didn't, this was a pretty great life.


	10. After The Long Wait

Chapter 10

*2 years Later*

Ever since the day Will had fought for me, I feel more walked in his home. His parents love me, just as much as Will and it's crazy to me. It is now senior year and I have been dating Will ever since my freshman year, the last time I wrote was my sophomore year and talking about the spare bedroom that's why I brought it up right at the bat. First off, I live at Will's house, in the spare bedroom, hints why I never needed my journal. When I moved out of course my parents were sad, but they knew that Will and I would be together. Will is going to a community college until I graduate high school, which is just around the corner. I should probably put my journal away, I think I hear Will coming up the stairs.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and the call of my nickname "Em." I get up and open it only to find the hallway empty, but as I turn around there is Conrad Schuester, Will's dad.

"Hey kiddo, come on downstairs."

"Okay." As I follow him down the stairs, Will is standing in the living room as handsome as ever.

"Will? I thought you were in class?"

"They let us out early, almost like everyday." I giggled at him.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I asked your parents and they are okay with it."

"Now I am really confused."

"Em, I have loved you since I saw you, since I sang with you, since I held this hand" he grabbed my hand. "and I am here to say that you're the best thing that has happened to me since the beginning of time. You're sweet, compassionate, and someone I just want to spend the rest of my life with. I love your little face, nose, and everything about you so would you do me the honor and become my wife?" Here he was smiling at me, I thought it was really sweet, his parents are okay with it, my parents are okay with it, but am I? Am I okay with it, is the question. It's so soon and I haven't even graduated high school yet, but I think I am okay with it. He is the one I want to be with, the one who put all my pieces back together and helps me with my OCD. He is exactly someone I have always wanted to meet and marry. As I stand here and think a smile crawls onto my face where I finally found the voice to say that simple word that will change my world forever.

"Yes, Will, yes." As he places the ring on my finger, he gets on my feet, and spins me around.

"I love you, Em." We kiss and I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"Will, my handsome, future husband, I love you more than words. Just promise me that you will never get tired of me, that you would love a family with me, and that you will be there for me no matter what."

"I promise the world for you, Emma. I am never going to let you go, okay?"

"I am glad. Oh, and one last thing, let's wait until I graduate until we get married." I giggled as he laughed.

"That was always the plan, Cinderella."

"Thank you, Will."

*Author Note: So sorry for the lame update, I thought I was going to do a little bit more with it, but I will next chapter. I just have tons of college homework, including writing a paper, and I just have done none of it yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and hope you continue reading all my fanfictions!*


	11. Opportunity

Chapter 11

*Opportunity by Sia*

*Author Note: I really love this song and I really think I can do something with this and build it around Wemma. Hope you enjoy this chapter!*

Will and I. It seems too good to be true. When we first got together it seemed crazy to me, like it was a dream or it just wouldn't last very long. I never thought I would be engaged to him in a million years, I thought he would leave like everyone always did. No one ever stuck around this long and now we are getting married. I love saying that! Anyway, he was my opportunity, the opportunity I thought I would never get but here I am almost Emma Schuester, graduation can't come soon enough!

Graduation is today. The last time I will probably see all my high school classmates and I am glad, I am so happy! Tomorrow is the wedding, Will and I decided on a small wedding considering it's so overwhelming for me especially since I still have my OCD and it could possibly take over with all of the preparations, it was better safe than sorry. Anyway, as I get ready for graduation smiling, dreaming of the future, Will and I, college, maybe even kids later on and just everything, it seemed so right and not at all a mistake.

It is now 6:30 at night and graduation starts at 7, I am nervous but anxious. This is the last of the horrible place I went to for 4 years and I know for a fact without Will I wouldn't have made it. As he drives me to graduation, he looks over at me and says,

"You look beautiful, like always, but you will look even more beautiful when you become my wife." I blush a little and look down.

"Thanks, Will." That's when we make it to the school. Before I get out, he kisses me on the cheek as I get out.

*After the ceremony*

"Will!" I yell when I see him in view, I run to him as he picks me up.

"Em, my beautiful fiancee has now graduated!" He kisses me on the lips in front of everybody and puts me down. After he puts me down I just cuddle into his chest.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you want to hug your parents?"

"Yes, but let me hug you longer." I don't know why I wanted to, but I did I just felt safe. When I pull away I look up and see my parents hugging them as they congratulate me. I grab Will's hand as we exit the building heading towards his car. He kissed me before getting into the car, when I finally said it to him.

"Will, you were my opportunity and you always will be." He smiles at me.

"You are my everything, including my opportunity, Em."

*Author note: Sorry for the short chapter, I honestly have no idea where to take this. Maybe more drama after the wedding. Anyway, I apologize for really late updates, I have been writing so many papers it isn't even funny, hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned!*


	12. Wedding Disaster

Chapter 12

Today is my wedding day, the day I marry my one true love, Will Schuester. For years I never thought this day would happen to me, especially this early in life. Here I am Emma Pillsbury getting ready to be Emma Schuester in my white lace wedding dress. I look over to all the girls in the room awaiting for my wedding to officially begin. The next thing I know is my mom is walking over to me.

"Emma, are you sure about this?"

"Mom, why would I not be sure?"

"I am just trying to protect my daughter from a guy who could possibly hurt her."

"Hurt me? How can he hurt me when before he came along I was miserable? Will is the best thing that has happened to me and I am not going to let you take that from me.. Come on, Mom. It's my wedding day, let me be happy and get married to my one true love." I don't think I ever stood up like that ever, in front of my mom.

"Emma, I have never heard you say anything like that to me before." She was getting aggravated, I could tell and then my sister appears.

"Look, Mom, I know that you're trying to protect her, but Will loves her, I wouldn't worry." My sister smiles at me as I mouth thank you towards her. Not many people were involved with my wedding only my family and Will's with a few of Will's friends. As it got closer and closer I started to panic, so much could go wrong and I am not sure I could handle it. As the wedding begun, I waited patiently, I knew this was the right thing, I wanted to be with Will for the rest of my life, but imagining every eye on me, and then on us kissing, it made me panic even more. It's finally my turn to walk down the isle with my father, he looked at me and smiled, however, before we walked he leaned over into my ear and whispered,

"We always loved you, Emma, we just always wanted to protect you after that whole diary farm incident. We were never trying to hurt you, we just wanted everything to be easier. We now know that Will was what you needed, or at least I know." I smiled at him and we finally started walking, as soon as Will was in sight, I knew he was looking at me because I was looking at him and it seemed like no one else was even in the room with us. After walking down the isle and my father gave me away, Will reached for my hand and guided me in front of him. We looked at each other the whole time, and it flew by because next thing I knew we were placing the rings on our fingers and kissing as husband and wife.

As we danced our first dance, we hear a commotion going on. It was our parents. It worried me a little thinking it could be about something that really didn't matter, but after that dance we walked over to where they were. Will was holding me by my waist as we approached them.

"What is going on over here?" Will finally spoke up.

"Well, someone here doesn't think that this wedding met up to the standards." Rusty looked at Rose.

"Wait, Dad, you're telling me that it was you and Mom fighting?" I was frustrated now.

"Yeah, we tried to cool it down, but it only made it worse." Will's father stated.

"Wow, I thought that you both would actually be happy for me and be happy today of all days. I wanted this to be picture perfect and it was until you both started fighting. I love you both and I hate to see you fight, but you just ruined my first dance with my husband." I ran off outside and Will chased after, of course.

"Em. Em, look at me." It was too late tears were running down my face and here he was staring into my tear filled eyes. "Oh, please stop crying, you're too pretty to cry." He wipes my tears away and picks up my chin. "Em, I know that you're upset with your parents, but honey, it's our wedding day. Be happy for me, then you can talk it out with them another day. Just please be my happy Emma right now." I sniffled a little, looked back up and gave him one of my best smiles. "Now, that's my happy Em. Come on, let's go dance again and forget all of that happened." He kissed me as he pulled me close and let go, holding my hand as we walked back in.


End file.
